


Late Night Surprise

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, sexy vest wearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Lance decides to surprise Shiro one day.





	Late Night Surprise

Shiro stepped into his room, groaning and wiping the sweat from the back of his neck. He was halfway to the bathroom for a good shower when he froze, looking over at the bed. Lance stared back at him, frozen in place, wiry frame wrapped up in Shiro’s vest.

 _Just_ Shiro’s vest. 

Shiro glanced over Lance, at how Lance was sniffing at the collar, at the smooth skin covered by the vest, at the cock in Lance’s hand, at the line of pre that stretched from his cock to his chest, half hidden by Shiro’s vest.

Shiro licked his lips, and shrugged helplessly as he descended upon the bed and Lance, shedding his armor along the way.


End file.
